


Lovesick

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reader-Insert, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, reference to the blue spirit ep, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you get a fever, Zuko's tasked with taking care of you. Unfortunately, the sickness doesn't help you keep your mouth shut about certain feelings.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Lovesick

Shivering in your tent, you curled deeper into your blankets. “Come on,” Zuko urged you, “you need to teach Aang some fighting stances today.” 

You coughed, “Just five more minutes. I’m so cold.” Rolling back over, you closed your eyes. 

Zuko’s brow furrowed, “Are you alright?” He placed his hand on your forehead, withdrawing it quickly. “You’re burning up. I think you have a fever.”

“No, I don’t,” you protested. “I’m perfectly healthy Mr. Firelord, sir.”

Now he was _really_ confused, “What are you talking about? I’m not the Firelord.”

“Sure you are,” you answered with a lopsided smile. “But no thank you, I don’t want any tea.”

“I’ll be right back,” he said quietly, running off to get Katara. When he reached her tent, he shook her awake. 

She rubbed her eyes groggily, “What are you doing? It’s so early.”

“Something’s wrong,” he explained quickly, his voice slightly panicked. “She has a bad fever and she’s talking nonsense.” 

Katara glanced down, “I had a feeling this would happen. Toph told her not to go out in the storm but she didn’t listen.”

“Can you heal her?”

“No,” she shook her head sadly, “she needs medicine from an apothecary. I can have Aang and Sokka go get it. What you need to do is tend to her.”

He shook his head, “What? I can’t do that! I’m not a healer, what could I do to help?”

“Sokka and I had the same fever a while ago. He got it first and when I tried to care for him I got sick too. The fever is contagious, but you should be immune to it since you’re a firebender. I can instruct you on what to do, but I can’t go near her.” 

Zuko nodded, “Alright, I’ll do what I have to. I just hope I don’t mess things up.”

When Zuko re-entered your tent, he was carrying a bowl of fresh water. Katara had instructed him to place a cool cloth on your forehead. He was also told to make you drink plenty of water, since the fever was dehydrating.

He nudged you gently, “Hey, wake up.”

“Can you stop that? I’m trying to sleep.” 

“I’m trying to help you get better,” he said with a smile. As he helped you sit up, you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I’m so cold,” you whined. Turning to face the corner of your tent, you glanced at Zuko. “Can you tell Momo to stop Earthbending? It’s very distracting.”

He shook his head sadly, “Come on, work with me here. I need you to get better, alright?”

You only nodded slightly before drifting off again. Sighing, he placed a cold cloth on your forehead. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

Toph stood at the entrance of the tent, “What’s going on? I heard Katara talking to you, is everything alright?”

“She’s sick,” Zuko answered, nodding to you. “Katara can’t heal her since it isn’t an external wound, so Aang went with Sokka to get medicine from an apothecary.”

Stepping inside, Toph went to feel your forehead.

“No, don’t do that! The fever is very contagious.” 

“Then why are you able to help her? She’s one of my best friends, I should be able to do _something_.” 

“I’m less likely to catch it, since I’m a firebender. If you want to help, go down to the river. Katara is collecting fresh water, I’m sure she could find something for you to do.” 

Toph nodded, “Fine, but you better take care of her. I’m watching you.”

“But aren’t you…,” he trailed off, not finishing the question.

“Yes, I’m blind! It’s an expression, jeez.” She walked off shaking her head. 

Soon after she was gone, he had to wake you up again. He hated to do so, since you looked so peaceful, but you needed to drink some water. “Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up.” 

Looking around sleepily, you asked, “What’s going on? Where am I?”

“You’re in your tent,” he answered. “I need you to drink some water, can you do that for me?” 

“I’m not thirsty,” you replied. A harsh cough racked through you, and you relented. “Maybe I’m a little thirsty. But can you do something about the music?”

As he handed you a thermos of water he asked, “What music?”

After a long drink you replied, “The circus music, dummy. Can’t you hear it? I think you need your hearing checked.” 

Shaking his head he said, “I’ll see what I can do about it.”

“Thank you,” you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder. After a moment, you looked up at him, “ _How do you smell so good?_ ”

“What? Oh,” he blushed, “I bought some cologne the last time we were in town.” 

“You should wear it more,” you said. “Can I have a blanket?”

“You’re already using all your blankets.” 

“Well I’m cold,” you pouted, “I need another one.”

“I have to go get one then,” he said, shifting to stand up.”

“No, I want you to stay here. But I need another blanket.”

He glanced down, trying to think of a solution. Sliding off his jacket, he draped it over your shoulders. “Is that better?” 

You nodded, “Yes, much better.” 

Brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes he smiled, “I’m glad. Aang and Sokka should be back soon, then you’ll get better.” He wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but he wanted to reassure you. Or maybe he was just trying to reassure himself. At this point he wasn’t quite sure. 

“ _You’re so cute,_ ” you giggled, “Has anyone ever told you that? Because you’re really cute. And smart too, and you try not to show it, but you’re a really nice person. That’s what I like about you. It’s what I’ve always liked about you.” 

He blushed, not quite sure what to say. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have had a chance to answer. Aang and Sokka strolled into the tent, holding a vial of liquid. 

“We got this medicine,” Aang said, handing it to Zuko. 

“Apparently they don’t need to suck on frogs here,” Sokka remarked bitterly. 

“Here,” Zuko said, giving you the vial, “drink this, it will help.” 

You nodded, doing as he asked. As you drank it, you scrunched your nose, “That tastes awful!”

“She’ll need to sleep it off,” Aang explained, “but when she wakes up she’ll be better."

“But I don’t need sleep,” you complained. However, as soon as the words left your mouth you were once again fast asleep.

Zuko moved you back into your sleeping bag before leaving the tent. He had a lot to think about. Reaching the edge of the river, he stopped and stared into the water. For a while he harbored feelings for you, but always assumed them to be unrequited. 

Of course, he also didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. Just because you said you liked him didn’t mean you _liked_ him. It could have just been in a friend way. 

“So, what are you moping about?” He turned to see Toph standing behind him.

“What are you talking about? I’m not moping.” 

“Yes, you are. All Fire Nation people know how to do is start Agni Kai duels, eat flaming fire flakes and mope. So what’s the problem?”

“Well, she’s getting better. But when she was out of it, she said some things. Now I don’t know what to do.” 

“Have you considered talking to her about it? That seems to be the most logical thing to do.”

He nodded, “I guess so, thank you.”

She grinned, “That’s what I’m here for.”

Zuko walked back to your tent, and sat outside, waiting for you to wake up. A little while after, he heard stirring from inside and lifting the flap. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked gently.

“I’m much better now,” you said, sitting up.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he asked, “So do you remember anything? From when you were sick, that is,” he clarified.

You blushed, “All of it. Thank you for helping me. But I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was a bit out of it.” 

He took a deep breath before asking the million dollar question. “But did you mean it?”

You glanced down before answering, “Yes, I did. I’ve liked you for a while now, but I wasn’t planning on telling you since I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had.” 

Making his way to where you were, he sat down next to you. “I’ve felt the same way.” He looked over at you, and saw the relief in your eyes. 

“I was worried I had messed up everything,” you said with a soft smile. It was that same smile that lit his whole world on fire. Like pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly, your smile was the one thing he needed.

“No, you didn’t mess up anything,” he said softly, glancing from your eyes down to your lips. Meeting his gaze, you leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his. He returned the gesture, weaving his hand into your hair. 

The tent flap opened and Katara entered. “Hey, I heard you were feeling b-” she stopped mid sentence, already walking away. “You know what? I’ll just come back later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had entirely too much fun writing this request! Also I know I've been teasing the upcoming marvel fic but the first chapter should be posted this weekend! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
